Sam and zac Wiki
Welcome to Sam and Zac Wiki! This wiki is about teams of characters from TV, video games, and custom created. -Sam takes preference to characters with a chained weapon (mostly anchors). -As for Zac, he takes preference to mole-related characters. Basics: The first attack listed is a basic attack that they can always use, the second attack has a 3 turn cool-down after its used (refreshed at the start of a new wave), and the third attack can only be used once per wave. Characters can take a hit for each other, but the attack will do 50% more damage. If all hp is lost for every character, the battle ends and each lose 100 gold. Gold and potions are shared between all characters, but items you buy go to one character you choose. Damage to all only applies to the current wave. Battles consist of 1-5 waves of 4-8 enemies with a 20% chance to have a boss on the final wave. 2 characters from sams team and 2 characters from zacs team are brought into fights (all active at the same time). Running away is an option, but doing so costs both 25 gold. If an ability does damage to multiple targets, the same target cannot be selected multiple times unless no other options remain, but abilities that damage multiple random enemies can damage the same one multiple times regardless of other options. Characters can bring a up to 2 ally potions and 2 enemy potions in each battle. Minions: Minions summoned from abilities (indicated by summon _____) die in 1 hit (3 hits for 3rd attack summons), no matter what. Damage over time effects (fire, poison, exc.) DO count as separate hits. There can only be up to 2 minions per team (2 from sams, 2 from zacs, maximum of 4 total in game) active and will die if the summoner does. Minions cannot be healed. Enemies: Use this wheel to decide who gets attacked (if no minions are present when landed on, they attack the characters whose minion is labeled, and if only 1 minion is present when minion 2 is landed on, the minion is attacked). enemies bosses Leveling: Killing enemies gives experience causing level-ups, which add the following stats depending on the characters type: die types - nothing damage types '''- 10 damage and 5 hp '''mage types - 8 damage and 10 hp range types - 6 damage and 15 hp utility types - 4 damage and 20 hp defense types - 2 damage and 25 hp After reaching level 10, characters can begin super training, in which 200 gold can be paid to have a 10% chance at gaining: die types - nothing damage types - 30 damage and 15 hp mage types - 24 damage and 30 hp range types - 18 damage and 45 hp utility types - 12 damage and 60 hp defense types '- 6 damage and 75 hp In addition to the previous effects, they also unlock the [[skins|''skin]] for that character. If the super training is unsuccessful, the likelihood is increased by 5%. If super training fails past 50%, you only pay 100 gold per attempt. If super training fails at 80%, you only pay 20 gold. '''Attributes per level: level 0 - character not owned level 1 - character owned (0 XP needed from previous level) level 2 - can equip 1 item (50 XP needed from previous level) level 3 - can equip 2 items (100 XP needed from previous level) level 4 - 3 re rolls (150 XP needed from previous level) level 5 - can equip 3 items (250 XP needed from previous level) level 6 - can equip 4 items (200 XP needed from previous level) level 7 - luck wheel ticket (350 XP needed from previous level) level 8 - chest (400 XP needed from previous level) level 9 - random character (450 XP needed from previous level) level 10 - super training stats and skin (500 XP needed from previous level and successful super training) level 11 and over - ((previous level XP requirement + 50 XP) needed from previous level) Luck wheel: Using luck wheel tickets (only received through leveling up characters), you can spin the luck wheel. It will give you 1 of 7 random things: 200 gold - 20% 200 XP - 20% +10% chance next super training - 20% random 200 gold or under potion - 14% random 175 gold or under item - 14% random character - 2% 15% discount on next purchase - 10% Prizes can be given to any character. % Chance wheels: 5% 10% 15% 20% 25% 30% 33% 35% 40% 45% 50% 55% 60% 65% 66% 70% 75% 80% 85% 90% 95% Teams: teams Characters deal 8 bonus damage if paired with their teammate. 'Type attributes:' Defense - take 6 reduced damage when below 33% hp. Damage - deal 8 more damage to targets above 75% hp. Range - takes 4 less damage from enemies with more damage than them, and deals 4 more damage to enemies with more hp then them. Utility - items and potions are 10% more effective. Mage - every 5 times damage is dealt the last target hit takes 10 bonus damage. Die - cant use items or potions, and are targeted first. Resource standings: Sam: 500 gold, 0 super training bonuses, 0 discounts, 0 re rolls, 3 luck wheel tickets. Zac: 500 gold, 0 super training bonuses, 0 discounts, 0 re rolls, 3 luck wheel tickets. Gold use: Items and Potions Re rolls - 50 gold. Allows a second chance during any RNG based event. Character (pick) - 250 gold. Character (random) - 100 gold. Decided using random page. Duplicates are leveled up by 1. Landing on the home page, items and potions page, enemies page, or bosses page gives a re roll. Landing on transformations or functions means you get ben or rook, respectively. Landing on the skins or teams page means you get to pick. Chests: Chests can be found randomly after a battle, or bought for 750 gold. All chests drop 50 - 500 gold and 50 - 250 XP. Elemental chests can be bought for 1,500 gold, or found rarely after a battle, but drop double loot and can only be opened by someone of that element. If no one of the element is present when an element chest is found, it disappears. Chest rewards are given to both, but will contain different amounts for each. Special scaling: % damage abilities are increased by 5% for every 50 bonus damage. Damage over time effects (not fire and poison) and damage to multiple enemy abilities have 25% damage scaling. % damage reduction and flat damage reduction abilities are increased 5% or 5 (respectively) for every 200 bonus hp. Healing abilities are increased by 5 hp for every 50 bonus hp. Minions have 33% damage scaling and gain up to 2 bonus hp (1 per 100 bonus hp the summoner has). Fire and poison ignore resistances and do not scale with bonus damage. Any decimals that arise from % damage dealt, % hp healed, % effectiveness on items and potions, exc, will be rounded to the nearest whole number. Effects: fire - 8 damage every turn. poison - 6 damage every turn, but overlapping time adds 2 damage. example: 3 turns of poison + 2 turns of poison added 1 turn later = 2 turns of 8 damage. slow - 33% chance to not attack. stunned - unable to perform any actions. frozen - unable to perform any actions (and interacts with bubblegum and mint-choc-chips abilities). speed - 33% chance to attack twice. Music: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9JLiCJ8SwKNIpVmpFzbaJXmpr7T1o_25 Category:Browse